Mi Destino
by Inuyasha y Aome 4ever
Summary: Aome Higurashi es una chica de 15 años que vive en Inglaterra a mediados del año 1800, por una deuda que tiene su padre con el lord Taisho tiene que casarse con Inuyasha Taisho. Soy nueva asi que digan en lo que estoy mal por favor espero su Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Destino**

Todo mundo tiene por cosa cierta que un soltero que posee una gran fortuna tarde o temprano sentiría la necesidad de una mujer, ningún hombre se salva de eso en especial si tal mujer te recuerda a un amor fallido.

En Inglaterra hay 2 hombres muy poderosos, los más ricos que puede haber sus nombres son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ellos poseen una fortuna de al menos 10 000 libras anuales en pura renta por eso y por su buena educación tienen una gran credibilidad y prestigio ante la sociedad, su padre es un caballero de lo más refinado el gran Inu no Taisho lamentablemente en estos momentos se encuentra muy delicado de salud y parece que pronto morirá.

Yo nunca había tomado mayor importancia a aquella familia hasta el día de hoy en el de que mi papá mando por mí para que lo viera en su despacho, la ama de llaves me miraba como triste como si temiera que me pasara algo malo, mi papá es el hacendado mas prestigiado de la zona, mi madre, ella era la mujer más encantadora que jamás he visto lamentablemente la vida me la había quitado de la forma más cruel y despiadada que me podía imaginar.

Baje por las escalera que daban directo hacia la entrada de la casa y vi como un mozo de la mansión de los Taisho salió por la puerta principal, antes de que saliera le iba a preguntar el porqué de su vita pero mi padre me llamo desde su despacho y no tuve otra más que obedecer sus órdenes de ir con él, entre a aquel cuarto, desde que mi madre murió mi padre era más solitario que de costumbre, en sus ratos libres después o antes de su trabajo se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho o si no en su cuarto, del hombre cariñoso, comprensivo y amoroso que había conocido de niña ya no quedaba ni rastro alguno.

Sr. Higurashi: bien mi pequeña hija siéntate por favor- Aome asintió y se sentó en un diván cerca del sillón favorito de su padre- como sabrás nuestra situación económica no está muy bien que digamos y necesitamos dinero para poder levantar la cosecha y su señoría el señor Taisho se ha ofrecido a prestarme la cantidad que necesito.

Aome: que bien padre se solucionaran sus problemas, no sabe cuánto me alegro-entonces me pare de aquel diván con la intención de abrazar a mi padre pero él no me lo permitió-¿Qué ocurre padre?

: no Aome, por favor no, no me merezco tus abrazos mi niña-yo lo vi sorprendida se que él no se ha portado muy bien con mis hermanos ni conmigo pero no era motivo para que dijera esas palabras-cuando te diga lo que te tengo que decir me odiaras por toda tu vida-otra vez lo vi sorprendida podría hacer cualquier cosa pero yo nunca lo odiaría él es mi padre, me dio la vida, me educo y siempre ha visto por mi bienestar-Aome empacas tus cosas mañana por la mañana te irás.

Aome: padre me desconcierta ¿de qué habla?-mi padre me miro con un profunda tristeza en su rostro, no entendía completamente nada.

: el señor Taisho me dio el dinero a cambio de entregarte en matrimonio con su hijo menor-en su semblante se notaba melancolía y a la vez tristeza.

Aome: ¿qué? Pero padre yo nunca lo creí capaz, cómo pudiste venderme al mejor postor por unas cuantas monedas, ¿por qué yo? porque yo de entre mis hermanas haber dime-tenía tanta rabia por lo que le había oído decir a mi padre , el me vendería como un animal

Sr,Higurashi: el te escogió a ti y no pude negarme-su mirada tenia rabia y coraje, creo yo porque nadie jamás le había hablado así.

Aome: ya veo me vendiste como un objeto para salvarse usted mismo, no sé cómo pueden considerarlo como un caballero cuando no se comporta como tal, créame padre que por su actitud y su egoísmo nadie nunca se va a volver a fijar en usted-mi padre levanto la mano y me abofeteo, esa era la primera vez que lo hacía, no pude aguantar más mi coraje que invadía mi ser y salí corriendo de aquel salón dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto, pero tropecé con mi hermana Sango.

Sango: querida hermana ¿qué te ha pasado?-ella era la segunda hija del matrimonio de mis padres, la primera era Áyame, luego Sango y al último yo teníamos 2 hermanos ambos eran menores a nosotras Kohaku y Sota-dime por favor hermana que te ha ocurrido.

Aome: nada Sango y por favor no deseo que osen de mi privacia así que vete-de nuevo mi destino era mi alcoba sabía que había mostrado una mala educación con mi queridísima hermana pero en estos momentos no deseaba ver o hablar con alguien. En toda la noche no pude dormir pensaba el gran martirio que me aguardaba y no podía evitar que mis lagrimas salieran pues mis sentimientos no los podía controlar.

Sabía que cuando mi padre daba una orden no había persona o poder que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que a la mañana siguiente lave mi cara con el agua que estaba en la bandeja y me dirigí a mi ropero para guardar todas mis pertenencias que me llevaría a la mansión Taisho, me sentía la persona más desafortunada del mundo entero, como apenas con mis 15 años ya me iba casar con un hombre que era un total desconocido para mi además yo siempre había soñado casarme con amor y no por un simple negocio, mis lagrimas amenazaron con salir pero me arme de valor para que no ocurriera tal cosa, cuando estaba a punto de salir alguien toco la puerta y como vio que no respondía abrió la puerta.

Kaede: mi niña tu papá te estás buscando, es hora de tu partida te extrañare tanto-mi nana me abrazo con tanta ternura que no pude aguantar más el llanto que me aquejaba y le correspondí su abrazo-bien mi niña no llores si no vas hacer más pesada tu partida, recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que necesites, te quiero mucho-me volvió a abrazar pero ahora fui la que tuvo que deshacer el abrazo pues mi padre y el mozo que me llevaría a la casa de los Taisho estaban abajo esperando. Ambas bajamos las escaleras y vi que no era un mozo el que me llevaría si no.


	2. Chapter 2 Comiezo

Hola aquí otro capitulo de mi finc espero les guste y les quiero agradecer a **athena** y a **Miss smiled** por sus reviews enserio muchísimas gracias

Inuyasha y los demás personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracias) son de la grandiosa **Rumiko Takahashi** la historia si me pertenece, espero les guste el capitulo disfrútenlo.

**Comienzo**

Me sorprendió bastante que el mismo señor Taisho viniera por mí, eso nunca me lo esperaría porque él es un hombre muy importante y casi nunca se deja ver antes las personas que tienen menos categoría que el.

Taisho: bien señorita Higurashi es momento que nos vayamos porque si no no llegaremos a la ceremonia.

Aome : perdón, ¿Cuál ceremonia?

Hoshimi: Aome hoy será tu boda mi niña así que vete ya si no se te hará tarde.

Aome: pero padre ¿usted y mis hermanos no vendrán conmigo?-el solo se limito a negarme con la cabeza la pregunta que yo había dicho, el se dirigió a su despacho como siempre y me dejo ahí sola con aquel hombre que en estos momentos odiaba-está bien vámonos ya-no dije mas cuando salimos de mi antiguo hogar que lo extrañaría con todo mi ser.

El señor Taisho abrió la puerta del carruaje que era de lo más elegante, subí para arrinconarme en el ultimo asiento de tal trasporte, el subió después de mi para sentarse quedando en frente mio.

Aome: dígame ¿Por qué me eligió a mí de entre mis hermanas?

Taisho: porque te pareces a alguien que mi hijo amo con mucho cariño de hecho el no sabe cómo eres, cómo te llamas ni tu edad para el tu eres una perfecta desconocida.

Aome: entonces me debo sentir privilegiada de parecerme al antiguo amor de su hijopara atarme aun hombre que jamás he visto en mi vida y no se nada sobre el.

Taisho: mire lo que le puedo decir es que se llama Inuyasha, tiene 18 años, en aspecto físico se parece mucho a mi, tiene un hermano el cual está casado con Lin un pequeña que paso lo mismo que estas pasando tu en estos momentos, mira yo pronto moriré y mis hijos son lo mas preciado para mí y no quiero que no sienten cabeza antes de que yo me marche, por eso les conseguí esposas.

Aome: pero usted menciono a un amor que tenia Inuyasha ¿Qué paso con ella?

Taisho: a Kikyo pensé que era una buena mujer para mi hijo pero no fue asi,la vi besándose con el gran amigo de mi hijo el caballero cid Naraku, lo bueno esque le hice ver a Inuyasha la verdad y desistió de casarse con aquella mujer.

Me quede pensando, Inuyasha habia sufrido mucho en la situación amorosa y eso era muy triste para mí, yo nunca me había enamorado y había soñado con alguna vez hacerlo pero esos deseos se vieron esfumados cuando mi padre me dijo que me casaría.

El trayecto se me estaba haciendo eterno pues el señor Taisho y yo estábamos en un completo y temeroso silencio, me daba miedo el solo entablar una pequeña conversación pues parecía un hombre muy serio y de poca paciencia a pesar de ya haber hablado con el este temor no se me quitaba, después de todo es camino llegamos a la gran mansión Taisho.

Taisho: bien Aome te llevare a tu habitación para que te vistas ya que la ceremonia pronto se celebrara-el me tomo de mi brazo izquierdo para que caminara.

Al entrar me quede perplefica , era una mansión enorme, era un tipo castillo con porcelana claramente cara, lo muros con alfombrado color rojo y el piso era de mármol pulido era hermoso.

Taisho: bien sube por las escaleras y ahí encontraras una puerta de color café que está en el ultimo pasillo a la izquierda-yo solo le asentí subí las grandes caleras de cemento que ahí había, en realidad eran muchas escaleras pero yo supe cual era pues él me había señalado cuales subir.

Al llegar a donde me había dicho el señor encontré una puerta la cual abrí y me encontré con una recamara enorme, tenía una cama muy grande, muebles de todo tipo y el baño era de tamaño colosal, estaba dispuesta a acostarme pero oí que tocaron la perta de mi habitación, me acerque para abrir y enfrente de mi había una mucha de aspecto presentable cabello negro amarrado por una coleta, era un poca más alta que yo y sus ojos eran de un color muy singular casi siendo rojos en verdad era muy linda.

Kagura: perdóneme señorita por interrumpir su privacia pero el señor Taisho me ha dicho que le traiga este vestido y este par de zapatos para la ceremonia.

Aome: muy bien gracias, podrías dejarlos en la cama por favor-la joven asintió y entro a mi cuarto con el vestido y unos zapatos del mismo color-disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kagura: oh lo siento señorita por no haberme presentado antes-hiso una pequeña referencia a te mi y después volvió a levantar la mirada-mi nombres es Kagura señorita, cualquier cosa que desee me lo hace saber por favor.

Ella salió rápidamente de mi alcoba y se esfumo entre todos los pasillos de aquella mansión, me recosté en un sillón parecido al que tenía mi padre en su despacho, me sentía muy triste al recordar la vida que había dejado atrás pero haría todo lo posible para asimilar mi nueva vida y llevarme bien con mi nueva familia aunque todavía no conocía a todos.

Lo que más quería ahora era darme un baño para deshacerme de toda la suciedad que tenía en mi cuerpo acusa del viaje pero no sabía cómo prepararlo así que salí a buscar a Kagura para que me ayudara pero el castillo era muy amplio y confuso por lo que no tarde en perderme pero en lo que estaba buscando a alguien para que me diera indicaciones me percate de que había una puerta abierta de la cual salía un resplandor, me acerque para ver quien estaba, me quede atónita al verlo ahí parado un perfecto desconocido para mí.

Espero les haya facinado creo que ya saben a quien encontrara Aome no bueno espero sus reviews ya saben dijan lo que sienten si no les gusta, les aburre o etc. Bueno cuídense mucho.


End file.
